


Yours will be a happy future

by greenwithirony



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chrom is a supportive dad, Gen, Trans Female Character, basically I changed some things to make trans woman Lucina make sense with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwithirony/pseuds/greenwithirony
Summary: Lucina knew she had to say something, if not for herself, then for the Lucina of this timeline.





	

“That’s the… Brand of the Exalt.”

Lucina waited, heart in her throat, as her father looked her over. Two years ago, when the mask had broken, Chrom had wondered out loud if Lucina was a woman. That was before Lucina knew it to be true herself, and she’d awkwardly said nothing.

Now, a child had been born in this world with the same brand, and wrongly designated male, and Lucina knew she had to say something, if not for herself, then for the Lucina of this timeline.

Chrom gasped softly. He’d finally put the pieces together. “Marth…”

Lucina smiled weakly.

“You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I’m sorry.”

Lucina’s eyes filled with tears that quickly overflowed. She would tell him in a moment. For now, it was enough to have her father back.

Chrom stepped forward and tenderly wiped away her tears. It was too much. “Father!” Lucina practically fell into his arms, feeling like she was five all over again.

Unfortunately, Lucina couldn’t relax and truly enjoy the embrace. Chrom must’ve felt the pounding of her heart and the tension in every line of her body, because he pulled away gently and gave her a concerned look. “Is everything alright, Marth?”

It was now or never. Well, it wasn’t like she’d never get another opportunity, but this was certainly the best time to say something. Lucina opened her mouth, and nothing came out. She cursed internally. She’d rehearsed this conversation so many times. She could do this.

“D-do you remember, two years ago, when you asked if…if I was a woman?”

Chrom looked slightly confused. “Yes, I remember.”

“Well, you were right.” _Breathe, Lucina. You can do this._ “I am a woman. And I’d like for you to call me Lucina.”

Lucina promptly forgot her earlier advice to herself to breathe as she watched her father’s face intently. The silence probably only lasted about ten seconds, but it may as well have been ten years.

“Lucina.” Chrom smiled softly. “That’s a pretty name.”

Lucina almost burst into tears again.

Chrom continued, face thoughtful. “What about my child back at the castle? Is h… she the same? Should I rename her Lucina?”

Now Lucina _was_ crying again. “Yes, Father, I would imagine she is the same. Thank you. Thank you…”

Chrom initiated the hug this time, and Lucina never wanted it to end.

* * *

“Father? Can I ask you something?” Lucina had cracked open the door to Chrom’s office and was looking up at him, wide-eyed and hopeful.

Chrom smiled and set the draft of Ylisse’s budget for the next year down on his desk. He’d get it done later. “Of course, Lucina. Come on in.”

Chrom moved to sit on the couch against the wall, and Lucina hopped up beside him. She had trouble sitting still, small hands clenching and unclenching the fabric of her dress.

“Is something wrong, sweetie?”

“…Am I really a girl?” Lucina asked quietly.

“Yes, of course! Who told you otherwise?” Chrom struggled to keep his voice calm. If someone had been cruel to his daughter there would be hell to pay.

“Nobody. But…” Lucina frowned at the floor. “My tutor has been teaching me about human anatomy, and I realized I have… male parts. Even though I’m a girl.” Lucina looked up at her father pleadingly. “So, if that’s true, how did you know?”

“You mean, how did your mother and I know you’re a girl?”

Lucina nodded.

Chrom took a deep breath. He’d known this conversation would happen eventually, but now that it was here he felt woefully unprepared.

“You know your Aunt Lucina who visits sometimes?”

Lucina nodded again.

“Well… she’s actually you. From a future that never happened.”

Lucina’s eyebrows scrunched together. “But… you told me I was named after her, and that’s why we have the same name.” Lucina’s eyes suddenly went wide with horror. “Did you lie? You said lying was bad!”

Chrom shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, sweetie. We agreed it would be best if you didn’t know at first, because we didn’t want you to feel pressured to be like her. We wanted you to be able to be your own person.”

“Oh.”

“It wasn’t a complete lie, though. We did name you after your Aunt Lucina before we realized she was you from the future. See, Aunt Lucina’s name was Marth when she was born, after her and your distant ancestor, and she used that name at first when she went back in time to this world. She was and is an inspiring and wonderful person, so we named you Marth after her when you were born, and then two years later we found out she was our daughter from the future, and her name was Lucina. After that, we changed your name to Lucina too.”

“I’m kind of confused.”

Chrom laughed. “Yes, it’s a lot to take in, and I’m not sure I did a very good job explaining it.”

“So, Aunt Lucina told you I’m a girl? And named me?”

Chrom shrugged. “More or less, yes.”

Lucina nodded importantly. “I’m going to have to say thank you next time she visits, because I really like my name.” She grinned at Chrom. “Thank you for telling me this, Father.”

Chrom smiled back and wrapped his arms around Lucina in a hug that she enthusiastically returned. “Of course, Lucina. I love you.”

Lucina snuggled closer, tucking her head under her father’s chin. “I love you too.”


End file.
